


What Is His

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e09 The Spear, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Possessive Michael (Supernatural), Pre-Episode: s14e09 The Spear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Michael took care not to linger inside of Deans mind, keeping to the back of it as he slowly slid a portion of his grace back into Dean. Pre 14x09 "The Spear"





	What Is His

Michael took care not to linger inside of Deans mind, keeping to the back of it as he slowly slid a portion of his grace back into Dean. 

He couldn't help it, he was possessive and Dean was his. His perfect vessel, his meatsuit, his. He might have left him for the time being, lying in wait in the woman's body, but he couldn't resist coming back to Dean, slipping back through the open door he had left. 

It was late at night and Dean had been asleep, making it all the more easier for him to come back into his vessel. His grace soothed at Deans dreams and pressed him down deeper into sleep, a part of his soul recognizing Michael and curled around him. 

Michael opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling, he didn't have an ulterior motive to this other than the fact that he could and he wanted to.

He flexed his fingers and curled them, enjoying the feeling for a moment. Regardless of how well the woman fitted him there was no other perfection other than Dean, Dean who had been made specifically for him would always fit better than any other. 

Sensing another presence Michael turned his head and wasn't surprised to see that Sam Winchester was sleeping right there next to Dean. 

There was no point to this at the time being so Michael simply moved onto his side, turning to look at Sam completely. 

He had seen Sam through Dean's eyes and memories more than he cared to admit. He couldn’t help but be interested in Lucifer's vessel despite himself. He could see small traces of Lucifer's grace inside of Sam and he knew that Sam had said yes to Lucifer but here he was now. 

He remembered killing his Lucifer, how despite everything it had pained him to do so. At one point Lucifer had been his most beloved brother and he still retained those feelings to this day as well. 

Lucifer had been his from the first moment that his father had created him. He had been responsible for him and despite everything he had tried, Lucifer had gone the wrong route and fell from heaven. Fell from him.

Sam was the same, he knew that Dean had raised him just like Michael had to Lucifer. They had both tried their best with their brothers but ultimately, neither listened. Neither obeyed the older brothers that knew what was best for them and as a result they had suffered and been rightfully punished. 

Even Deans and Sams relationship mirrored what Michael and Lucifer had been. They were soulmates in the most intimate way.   
Sam shifted in his sleep for a moment, curling closer towards Dean slightly. Michael watched him and then smirked slightly. 

If he could not have Lucifer then he would have the next best thing, his true intended vessel. On some level they were brothers as well and it only made sense that he would be his.

Dean was his, and he was going to be his again soon. But so would Sam. Sam belonged to him too. 

And he refused to let go of what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 69/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
